


wonderfully made

by bookwormywriter



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Intersex, Introspection, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormywriter/pseuds/bookwormywriter
Summary: A study of Nicolo bathed in blue light.  Or, Joe is utterly besotted with his husband.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 32
Kudos: 225





	wonderfully made

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by a prompt on the kink meme asking for intersex!Nicky. I went soft and introspective instead of kinky. Sorry anon.

It’s early afternoon, the sunlight slanting through the windows painting the room in a hazy soft blue aura of mid-November. They’re in an old apartment in Luxembourg proper after finishing up their half of a mission two days previous in Germany. The apartment is heavy with radiator humidity and the heat of it is crystalizing on the windows. Ethereal.

Joe is not quite sure how long he’s been tucked in the soft chair in the corner of the bedroom he and Nicky claimed, his reading long forgotten to simply stare in adoration at his husband. Nicky rarely sleeps late or lets himself luxuriate, so when he does it’s always a gift for Joe to admire. 

Nicky is stretched out on the bed on his back, one arm curled up under himself, the other lightly gripping the sheet swathed around his legs. Joe knows from years of experience that Nicky is not-quite asleep, but chasing the warm heady feeling of it. Nicky looks resplendent and like a painting spilled out on the bed, hair fanned out on the pillows, head turned into the softness. His chest rising and falling unhurriedly, the faint slivers of light catching on the dark barbells through either nipple, and lancing down to where the sheet tucks in around his navel. 

He stirs slightly, stretching both arms over his head and stretching his legs out under the sheet, arching like a cat with a heavy breath. The action slips the sheet lower, revealing a hint of the darker hair between Nicky’s legs. 

“Are you going to spend all day staring?” Nicky’s voice is clumsy with sleep, accent thick. 

“If you would allow me.”

Nicky grins and stretches again before relaxing back into the bed. “It’s like that, mm?”

“It’s always like this, Nicolo. You are a lovingly made gift, a true work of art.”

Nicky scoffs gently but cracks his eyes open to look toward Joe, expression fond. “Flatterer. Come back to bed, I miss your warmth.” 

Joe moves easily from the small gap between the bed and the chair, crawling back in next to Nicky. Nicky turns, presses along the length of him, and drapes his body over Joe’s. Joe kisses the top of Nicky’s head, fingers curling down the line of his spine. Nicky lets out a tuneless hum, stroking his own fingers along Joe’s flank. 

“We have all day for your admiration.” Nicky murmurs, pressing mindless kisses to the same spot on Joe’s shoulder over and over. 

Joe sighs softly. “The things you do to me,” his voice is soft. 

Nicky laughs slightly, raises his head and kisses along Joe’s cheeks. “The feeling is mutual, my love. Shall I just lay back, then?”

Joe brings both hands up to cup Nicky’s face and runs his thumbs along the line of his jaw before kissing him soundly. Nicky moans into it as Joe gently presses Nicky back into the bed. He licks into Nicky’s mouth and then draws away, sucking at his lower lip, rubbing their mouths together, and sighs. Joe shifts back onto his knees, hands carefully untucking and unwrapping the sheet around Nicky, who does little to help, and instead basks under Joe’s touch.

As Joe shifts around, settling between Nicky’s parted thighs, Nicky reaches off the edge of the bed and into their go-bag, fumbling around a moment before straightening with his fingers wrapped around a bottle and drops it on the bed. Joe leans up and kisses Nicky again before starting to pepper a line of kisses down his body. 

He pauses at Nicky’s chest, hands running under the slightest swell of his breasts and then up over his nipples. He rolls the barbells carefully with his fingers, grinning at the way Nicky’s whole body jolts. They’re a new addition to his body and one Joe is merciless in his enjoyment of. He closes his mouth around one nipple to suck, tongue pressing against the titanium before lightly tugging with his teeth.

Joe mouths over to the second, languishing it as Nicky huffs out breaths and staccato moans. One of Nicky’s hands presses into Joe’s hair as the other grips his bicep. Joe glances up, pausing momentarily. Nicky blinks, looks over toward him and smiles warmly, nodding his head. Joe nods in return and closes his mouth to suck again.

There had been a time long ago when Nicky wouldn’t allow himself this. Allow himself to be pleasured and doted on. Nicky’s attitude toward his body as a vessel for sin and shame had been one of the more painful layers to be discarded. Nicky had thought himself a judgement having been born in the shape he’d been. Split down the line of man and woman. Fearfully made by God. 

Wonderfully made, Joe had remembered countering at one point. Nicky had thrown a handful of olives at him in return. Joe had taken Nicky in his arms and had been patient. Kissed away his tears and soothed calloused fingers over age old wounds. Nicky was a gift to him; given by a God who knew best and was made from the same clay as he. The shape that Nicky came in wasn’t the appeal, Joe knew Nicky’s soul and that, he ensured, was what he had fallen in love with.

Joe had teased him then and made him fall apart with his mouth and hands. Much as he plans now.

“Yusuf?”

“Mm?” Joe pauses from where he’s journeyed now to Nicky’s navel. He rests his chin on the soft skin, grinning when Nicky squirms a bit at the sensation. “Yes?”

“Have I mentioned that I love you yet, today?”

“Mm, not in the last four hours.”

Nicky hums thoughtfully. “I’m losing my touch,” he jokes, propping up on his elbows to lean down and kiss Joe softly. “I love you.”

Joe playfully bites at the edge of Nicky’s nose, laughing when Nicky rolls his eyes and flops back into the cushions. “Thank you, Nicolo. I love you too.”

Nicky pats his arm gently and Joe distractedly dips his tongue into Nicky’s navel, laughing against the skin as Nicky kicks the side of his hip at the action. Nicky would be loath to admit that he was ticklish. 

Joe settles on his front, taking a pillow from Nicky with a kiss to his hip as he settles it under the small of Nicky’s back. He rests his cheek on Nicky’s thigh, looking up his body, smiling at the hazed look on Nicky’s face and his lust-darkened gaze. The hand that had been holding Joe’s bicep has migrated to holding Joe’s hand. Joe kisses Nicky’s thigh, nuzzling against the spot and enjoying the slight redness that came with beard burn before it faded. 

“Lube?”

Nicky guides their linked hands to the bottle, releasing Joe’s fingers. He shifts a bit, curling the arm under his pillow. Joe pulls over the lube, blackberry and fig flavoured, and pops the cap. He warms it between his fingers and palms, sliding the sweet smelling slick over Nicky’s thighs, ass and groin. 

Nicky groans softly, arching up into Joe’s hands and his hand still tangled in Joe’s hair scratches lightly along his scalp. “You and your damn hands.”

“Oh?” Joe rubs his fingers along the line of Nicky’s cock, mouths at it softly. “Complaining?”

Nicky shivers and shakes his head. Joe hums, flicks his tongue against the warm, hard flesh under his lips and sucks gently. One hand reaches up to cup Nicky’s breast, kneading and rolling the nipple between his fingers. Joe bobs his head shallowly, tongue pressing against the slit of Nicky’s cock, slightly tucked on the underside of the shaft, before drifting his mouth lower. Nicky’s thighs part further and Joe curls his other arm under Nicky’s body to angle him better. 

Joe could wax poetic about Nicky’s body. Has in the past. He loves him. The shape of him. The swell of his hips. The line of his cock. His thumb brushes the line of Nicky’s labia, flush with arousal; heavy with the swell of his testicles, runs it down the line and into the small slit. Too shallow for his cock but wonderful to tease with his tongue and fingers. Further down over his perineum and over his ass. Nicky shivers again, sighing and rolling his hips into the sensation.

“Too sensitive?”

Nicky shakes his head. “Perfect. Bit more lube, though.”

Joe nods, warms more lube and cups his hand against Nicky’s crotch, grinding his heel against the underside of Nicky’s cock and lightly fingering the shallow slit, swollen with the fullness of his testicles. Nicky arches up, mouth falling open and hooks his knee around Joe’s shoulder. His hand in Joe’s hair is tugging insistently and he’s babbling softly. 

Joe lets Nicky steer his head between his legs. Repositions himself and curls both arms under Nicky’s thighs to haul him against his mouth. Nicky’s trembling in a way that’s an easy signal for how worked up he is. Joe kisses either one of Nicky’s thighs before he buries his mouth between Nicky’s thighs. Nicky still faintly tastes of the high quality soap they’d used before bed and of the sweet lube, but Joe can taste the cleanness of his skin and the musk of him too.

He licks in broad strokes with his tongue from Nicky’s ass to his cock, smearing spit and lube and pre-come everywhere. Nicky’s making high, reedy noises and panting. He mouths over the swell of Nicky’s testicles, slips into the shallow slit of his cunt, then back over his cock. Nicky grinds up against his face.

Nicky’s awash, face pink and mouth parted. The hand curled into his pillow now grips at his own hair and his other hand seems uncertain if he wants to pull Joe in any direction or simply hang on. Joe wraps his lips around the head of Nicky’s cock, swallows him down and relaxes enough to let Nicky roll and grind his hips up. 

“Yusuf—oh!” Nicky’s body twists and his hips shy back from the insistent rabbiting. Nicky stills for a moment before his thighs around Joe’s head tighten slightly and then he’s unbidden. He’s making low whispers, praising and begging and chasing his release against Joe’s tongue. 

Joe’s eyes drift shut and he takes all Nicky gives him. Drifts his hands over the swell of Nicky’s ass, over the rim of his hole, rubbing along the line of his labia to massage his testes. Nicky rolls his hips forward, grinding against the flat of Joe’s tongue and he freezes, body giving minute rocks as he spends himself over Joe’s tongue. 

Joe swallows, letting Nicky’s cock slip past his lips and nuzzles into the bracket of hip and thigh. He remains there until Nicky’s breathing evens out and Nicky’s legs slide from their purchase over his shoulders. Joe slowly crawls up Nicky’s body, rolling his own hips against Nicky’s. His cock spent and slick with come. Nicky’s moan is more of a vibration in his chest as he guides Joe into a kiss.

When Nicky pulls away from the kiss he pats Joe’s cheek gently and grins at him. “You’re a mess.”

“A satisfied mess.”

Nicky hums and stretches out again, kissing Joe softly. “Late lunch and then I’ll return the favour.” 

Joe rubs his thumb along Nicky’s jaw. “Shower first.”

Nicky nods. “Go perform ghusul and I’ll join you shortly.”

Joe smiles, peppers kisses over Nicky’s shoulders and chest and then levers himself out of bed. He pauses in the doorway of the bathroom to look back at Nicky, who has returned to languishing in the soft sheets, and then closes the door behind himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr [here](https://a-little-bit-of-ultra-violence.tumblr.com) and a twitter @bookwormywriter where you can contact me and flail. You can also send me prompts. _please_
> 
> You can also hit me up on the new fan discord [here](https://discord.gg/DwKHcym). We'd love to have you.
> 
> Also please leave a comment if you can; they really keep me motivated!


End file.
